createdcharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Halberd of Destiny
The Halberd of Destiny is a story set in Ancient China, based on the fictional warrior Suo Yuan 's journey through his life, starting from the day his father returns to take him to his country, until the day he dies from natural causes at the ripe old age of ninety-nine. Suo Yuan is the main protagonist of the Halberd of Destiny. Xu Yen is the main antagonist, however, there are many other antagonists, including Jou Yun, Cui Yong, Dong Zhuo, Sima Yi and Xu Ang. One of the greatest enemies of Suo Yuan during the story is Tui Kang, although he is not recognised as an antagonist but rather as an anti-hero character. Tui Kang's general, Kai Rue, would be the fourth antagonist, other than Xu Ang and Sima Yi. Part I - Four King's Men The Halberd of Destiny: Four King's Men, is the first story in the series. It begins in 174, the year Suo Yuan's father, Suo Nen, arrives to bring him back to North Korea. Suo Yuan joins his father alongside his adopted father, Feng Xu, and his adopted brothers, Feng Chun and Feng Sui. When the army reaches Mt Shinrei, Suo Nen is attacked by Huang Yue of South Korea, and the army splits in two. Bing Cao and Yue Bi attack a South Korean camp in order to make a path for Suo Nen, but they both perish during the action. Yue Bi's brother, Yue Lang, and the advisor Nu Lan, plan to surrender to the South Koreans and head to Shouchun to gather an army, however, Suo Lang refuses to betray his clan to his enemy. He rides away from the battle, abandoning Suo Nen, in order to make an alliance with Gongsun Kang of Liaodong. Suo Yuan rushes across the bridge to slay Huang Yue but is led into an ambush, where he is surrounded. Suo Nen rides to save his son's life and is struck by Huang Yue. Suo Nen hands his son the Halberd of Destiny as he dies. Suo Yuan finds himself in the care of Sun Jian, having fallen from a cliff, and joins his forces. He helps Sun Jian defeat rebels led by the Zhang clan, however, one of the vassals, Han Dang, become jealous and causes Suo Yuan's career to come to an end. Sun Jian later sells Suo Yuan to Yuan Shao, in exchange for a box of tiger amulets. Under Yuan Shao's service, Suo Yuan's skill is unable to be shown to its fullest as Yuan Shao does not engage in warfare. After saving a village led by Wen Yuan from bandits, Suo Yuan becomes a target of one of Wen Yuan's assassination attempts. He is saved by Wen Yuan's slave, Chungyu Qiong, who, along with Yan Liang and Wen Yuan's son Wen Chou, join Yuan Shao's army. Suo Yuan makes an oath with Yan Liang, Wen Chou and Chungyu Qiong. The story ends soon after the oath is made. Part II - Rage of a Demon The Halberd of Destiny: Rage of a Demon is the second story in the series. It takes place in 189, a few years after the brotherhood was made. Yuan Shao finally enters war with the eunuchs, and they help Dong Zhuo overthrow them. However, Dong Zhuo usurps power. A year later, Suo Yuan persuades Yuan Shao to head the coalition and push into Luoyang in order to defeat Dong Zhuo.